Not Again
by KawaiiPandaCat
Summary: And once again America is too scared to go to sleep. That means that Britain has to comfort him again. This is sort of a hurt/comfort story too, I guess. Just some brotherly stuff between good old England and little America.


Not Again...

~Back in the days when America was still Britain's colony...~

Britain was working on some paperwork late one night. Little America and Canada had gone to bed a few hours before, leaving him with some peace and quiet he didn't have earlier that day.

At least for a while.

As mentioned, America had gone to bed a few hours before, but now he was up again.

Britain looked up from his paperwork when he heard the sound of the younger nation approaching. He saw America clinging to his office door frame with a terrified expression on his face.

"America, aren't you supposed to be asleep? What's the matter?" He asked worriedly and he stopped what he was doing.

"I-I think there's something in my closet..." America said, shaking. "And under my bed and behind my book shelf and in my toy box..."

America stepped away from the doorway, holding a stuffed hippo.

"I tried to get my hippo to check first but he wouldn't do anything. I even threw him at the closet door, but then something hit my window, so I grabbed him and ran..." He added innocently.

Britain sighed.

Not again...

"America..." Britain put his face in his hands. They went through this last night too... and the night before that, and the night before that... Every night something scared the boy and Britain had to help him fall asleep, whether it was a nightmare or a situation like this. He'd rather skip trying to convince America to go back to bed on his own. It never worked. "Alright... Let's go see. I'll check for you."

Without saying anything more, Britain stood from his office chair and walked pass America to the boys' room. America himself was clutching his stuffed hippo and following behind cautiously.

Britain stopped in the doorway and peered into the room. Inside, everything looked as it should. A few toys were on the floor, the lights were off, and the bed opposite of America's still had a sleeping Canada and Kumojirou in it.

"Now, what do you think is in your closet?" He left America in the doorway and started for the closet.

"I don't know, maybe the monster from the book you read us. The one with sharp teeth, no eyes, and pale skin..." America hid behind the door frame, as if he were scared something would pop out and chase him.

Oh, he must have been talking about the boogie man. That's right, he probably should have considered America being frightened like this. As always... Canada never had a problem with the stories he read. Then again, he never seemed to be interested in anything Britain had to say.

Britain grabbed the doorknob of the closet and looked back at America- he was way too tired for this- before pulling it open, revealing some forgotten toys, a few boxes, and hung up clothing. Britain sighed again.

"See America, there's no monster or boogie man in here, and I'm sure that tapping on your window is just a branch again." He quickly glanced at Canada's sleeping form to make sure he hadn't woken up.

"W-what about behind the book shelf or under the bed?" America asked, still scared to the high heavens.

Britain made a weird noise as he got onto his hands and knees to look under the bed. He made sure America was watching and moved his arm around under the bed for a few seconds until he found the first random object underneath. The only scary thing under there would have been a mess.

"There's nothing under here except one of your toys." He held up an old spinning top to the boy as he stood once more. "I've already pushed your book shelf against the wall so you don't have to worry about that. Now come one, go to bed." He motioned for America to move.

"But he can turn into shadows on the moon at night, how do you know he's not behind there waiting for you to leave so then he can pop out and eat me?" America questioned.

"If he did that he would have me to deal with, and I wouldn't let him do that anyway." Britain noticed Canada stir. "Now you have to go to bed before you wake up your brother. Remember, I have some things planned for tomorrow."

Really, Britain just wanted to finish his paperwork and go to sleep himself, but he cared to much for America to be that blunt.

America pouted and made his way into his bed. He didn't feel safe without Britain being there. Right before the older nation turned to leave he grabbed his arm and tugged on his sleeve.

"Engwand, please don't leave me alone... I'm scared..." America was ready to do anything if it meant Britain would stay a while longer. Tears were in the corners of his eyes. He really didn't want Britain to go.

"I'll only be down the hall." Britain noticed the small tears forming in America's eyes and sat on the boy's bed to look at his tear stained face. "America, I stayed with you last night, and we talked about this. Nothing will hurt you, I promise." He encouraged. However, America's pouts were beginning to get to him, just like they had the passed few other nights.

"Please stay... Don't leave..." America hugged Britain's arm and tried to persuade him to stay using cuteness.

And the power of cuteness was strong!

"I have paperwork, you know..." He couldn't look away, America's little pouted face was so cute. "America... let go please." Do not falter. Do not falter. Do not falter... Stay stern, don't let him get to you again...

"Please? I don't want to sleep alone." America had mastered the puppy dog face, and that's exactly what he used. His eyes were big like in a cartoon, the tears only adding to the cute effect. No one, not even Britain, could resist the look America was making for sure. "Engwand, please?" He pulled on Britain's arm.

Britain tried to look away, he couldn't let cuteness capture him, but it was too much. No, no, he would NOT be sleeping in this room again tonight. America can't always get what he wants like this, he has to learn.

"America... Henghengh... Fine." He couldn't do it. "I'll stay, but this is the last time." He spoke sternly. Yes, he could stay tonight, he would just have to to get up early to finish his work. "I mean it."

"Thank you Engwand!" America said cheerfully.

America tugged on Britain's sleeve to get him to lay down with him, and obediently, Britain did so. America snuggled into Britain for warmth. Even though he was plenty warm he still liked to be that little bit warmer.

"Goodnight Engwand..." America said, looking up at Britain with tired eyes.

"Goodnight America." As America closed his eyes to enter a peaceful sleep, Britain pet his hair to help soothe him into that slumber, which was a habit he picked up over the passed few days more then anything.

"Sweet dreams..." He muttered as he too closed his eyes while still absentmindedly stroking his little brother's head.

* * *

 **I wrote this with my sister! I think she was trying to reference _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ when she wrote about the monster in America's part. I personally find this story cute but it probably could have turned out better. I hope people like it anyway. Also, I couldn't think of a better title. If anyone wants to suggest something better, there will be no objections. And if anyone knows where the Japanese song _Days of Dash_ came from, I'll be your friend.**

 **Feel free to point out any mistakes!**


End file.
